Interview with Jean Grey
by batman100
Summary: A Jean Grey fanfic in the style of a interview show, with the interview being moi. Features references to the Patriot and Resident Evil stories. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Interview with Jean Grey by Batman100

Genre: Humor

Characters: Jean Grey

**Sequel to Cyclops' Restless Night after the infamous Patriot scene. Phoenix has complete insomnia and Cyclops is mega-hyper. R&R please! PS- Character/narrator commentary also!**

**It was now a quarter to 2:34 in the morning at the Xavier Institute after the frenzied Patriot fiasco that took place in the hallways. Everything was quiet…well, except for one certain X-Men.**

"Who said that?" Jean asked, having heard my narration

**That was me, Jean. I am the narrator of this story and the author of the previous 15 X-Men stories I myself have typed in the past 2 months.**

Jean Grey: Oh. Well, I really do like your stories. Especially how you portray Cyclops as a comedian. The Dragonball Z parts-LOVED it! Oh and could you do more Resident Evil appearances? Jean asked in her attractive voice

**Me: Absolutely. Oh and what were your comments on my 1****st**** story: the 'night on the town' fic?**

Jean Grey: That was awesome! I love having this role as like the team mother of the X-Men and (laughs) acting as a mother to Scott! I mean, I enjoy seeing him in the costumes- DBZ, X-Files, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Batman and Judge Judy, gosh, those were awesome

**Me: Thank you. By the way, the stories have been viewed by the UK, the Russian Federation, Poland, Canada, and Germany! Interesting, isn't it?**

Jean Grey: Of course. And you're an excellent writer. And don't tell Scott but… (Kisses me)

**Me: **Thank you.

**Jean Grey: **(does the 'call me' hand signal) This has been a X-Men Evolution fanfic. It is a non-profit parody. All rights reserved. Recorded live in front of a studio audience here in St. Louis, Missouri.


	2. Chapter 2

Interview with Jean Grey by Batman100

Genre: Humor

Characters: Jean Grey

**Sequel to Cyclops' Restless Night after the infamous Patriot scene. Phoenix has complete insomnia and Cyclops is mega-hyper. R&R please! PS- Character/narrator commentary also!**

**It was now a quarter to 2:34 in the morning at the Xavier Institute after the frenzied Patriot fiasco that took place in the hallways. Everything was quiet…well, except for one certain X-Men.**

"Who said that?" Jean asked, having heard my narration

**That was me, Jean. I am the narrator of this story and the author of the previous 15 X-Men stories I myself have typed in the past 2 months.**

Jean Grey: Oh. Well, I really do like your stories. Especially how you portray Cyclops as a comedian. The Dragonball Z parts-LOVED it! Oh and could you do more Resident Evil appearances? Jean asked in her attractive voice

**Me: Absolutely. Oh and what were your comments on my 1****st**** story: the 'night on the town' fic?**

Jean Grey: That was awesome! I love having this role as like the team mother of the X-Men and (laughs) acting as a mother to Scott! I mean, I enjoy seeing him in the costumes- DBZ, X-Files, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Batman and Judge Judy, gosh, those were awesome

**Me: Thank you. By the way, the stories have been viewed by the UK, the Russian Federation, Poland, Canada, and Germany! Interesting, isn't it?**

Jean Grey: Of course. And you're an excellent writer. And don't tell Scott but… (Kisses me)

**Me: **Thank you.

**Jean Grey: **(does the 'call me' hand signal) This has been a X-Men Evolution fanfic. It is a non-profit parody. All rights reserved. Recorded live in front of a studio audience here in St. Louis, Missouri.

**Me: We now return to Interview with Jean Grey. So Jean, how did you and Scott first meet?**

Jean Grey: Well, it started after I moved into the X-Mansion. Scott was a bit shy, because of the optic blasts, you know. So we talked for a while, had our night out, meaning your 1st story. So I told Scott that I was pregnant.

**Me: And how did he respond to this newsflash?**

Jean Grey: (laughs) The newsflash part was funny. He reacted well. Believe me, being a new father and handling a job as deputy leader of the X-Men…it's wild.

**Me: I take it you and Scott watched the Married…with Children episode where Peggy announced she was pregnant. I take it Scott's response was sort of similar to Al's?**

Jean Grey: Of course.

**Me: Well thank you. Interview with Jean Grey will be back after these messages.**


End file.
